Cambios
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: House x Wilson... o Wilson x House, da igual... After season 5


**Titulo: **_Cambios..._

.

**Dedicado a Clom!!!** mucho tiempo prometiendo y sin cumplir, aquí está por fin =)

.

.

**Advertencias previas: **Es post temporada 5, la cual -advierto- vi el final en inglés así que no le entendí casi, por lo que espero no haber metido la pata... al menos no muy hondo. Disfrutar x favor

.

.

.

"_No duermo bien desde que Kutner se suicidó_", "_Tengo alucinaciones con la novia muerta de mi mejor amigo_" "_Aluciné que me acosté con la jefa_"…

.

.

…Es fácil aceptar que todo el mundo cambia. Lo hacemos en un parpadeo. Le dedicamos menos de dos segundos a ese pequeño interruptor en nuestros cerebros que dice "_ya no es igual_". Sin embargo… sin embargo no es tan fácil aceptar que somos nosotros mismos los que hemos cambiado. Ahí el switch no se prende tan rápido ¿cierto?

.

.

Decimos "_ya está, he cambiado_" pero eso es una mentira, una enorme, obesa y ridícula mentira en la que tarde o temprano terminarás quedando atrapado; y es curioso, pero quien suele darse cuenta de esto casi siempre es alguien más, una persona ajena a nosotros que nos mira cuando tenemos la atención en otro lado, alguien que sabe más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a conocer de ti mismo.

.

.

Casi siempre estas personas suelen sentir cosas que son espeluznantes y dan miedo, cosas como "_amistad", "solidaridad"_ e incluso la más escalofriante de todas: "_amor_", y terminan sintiéndolo por la persona _equivocada,_ ellos o ellas saben que no es lo más conveniente para su vida, e incluso, si tienen amigos, les dirán que se alejen de ti, pero ese aviso casi siempre llega tarde.

.

.

Bueno, al menos así fue con Wilson. ¿O me equivoco? No lo creo.

.

.

La verdad es que no se dio cuenta. Fue demasiado tiempo de fracasos amorosos, de sentirse un perro miserable al que solamente un médico gruñón y autodestructivo le palmeaba la cabeza. Pero después fue empeorando, porque después ese médico autodestructivo y gruñón terminó volviéndose su mejor amigo, e incluso, (y esto es tan hilarante como cuando un drogadicto termina por tocar fondo) incluso llegó un momento en que se dio cuenta de que ¡oh, magia!, Wilson estaba enamorado. "¿De quién?" Te preguntarás, y entonces te responderé con una sonrisa "De House, ¿de quién más?" y aquí todos terminaríamos riendo antes de pedir una ronda más de tequilas.

.

.

O al menos así sería si esto fuera sólo un mal chiste, una de esas bromas de borrachos que tarde o temprano todos terminan olvidando cuando ahogan sus cerebros en alcohol y la neurona encargada de guardar el recuerdo ve su triste fin quemada por un fogonazo de vodka.

.

.

Pero, pues esto no es una broma, no hay alcohólicos cerca, y definitivamente Wilson no ha bebido nada desde la semana anterior cuando terminó de caer en la cuenta de lo que su desgraciado y traicionero sistema límbico le estaba diciendo a gritos, una frase horrible y desagradable, un "ESTAS ENAMORADO" que parecía brillar con tonos neón y luces que prendían y apagaban.

.

.

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que sentía y corrió directo a su departamento a ponerse borracho con todo lo que encontrara, desde vino de mesa hasta los restos de botellas de la despedida de soltero de Chase que House le insistió que debían guardar por si acaso se acababa el mundo o por si un avión israelí se estrellaba contra las licorerías de todo el país.

.

.

¿Ven? Ahí está de nuevo, House en transmisión directa desde el psiquiátrico abriéndose paso en su mente. House en sus recuerdos, House en su corazón, House diciéndole qué hacer. House burlándose de sus pacientes. House robando la comida de su plato. House haciendo bromas. House metiendo la pata hasta lo más profundo y arrepintiéndose después de haberlo lastimado. House llevándolo a un bar en vez de disculparse. House, siempre House. El médico más desagradable que jamás conoció en toda su vida, el único ser humano en toda la tierra que logró apoderarse por completo y para siempre de todo su corazón haciendo a un lado a cada nueva persona que intentaba acercarse.

.

.

Y tal vez era su propio sentido de héroe que quería ayudar al desvalido, o tal vez solo era estúpido, e incluso entra la posibilidad de que sólo sea un intento de héroe sumamente estúpido, pero ¡Sorpresa!, ya es tarde. Porque ahora, cuando House está en el hospital con su bonita bata blanca de paciente, los pies descalzos y el organismo lleno de dolor pero limpio de Vicodin, es que a Wilson el hospital le parece el lugar más oscuro y aburrido de toda la unión americana.

.

.

Es como algo bien simple: se va House, y con él también se va lo que sea que hacía que las cosas tuvieran sentido. Ahora de pronto se encuentra gritándole a un paciente que es hora de que haga el maldito testamento porque se va a morir en un mes o menos, ayer fue la pelea con Cuddy sobre lo poco que le importaba que le comprara el traje amarillo a su bebé, mañana tal vez sea que le molesta el color de las paredes… sin embargo, es estúpido el que no se haya dado cuenta de que el único problema que Wilson tiene, tuvo, y tendrá, está relacionado con House. Si no está se vuelve todo un monstruo, y si está… bueno, si está, se vuelve todo lo que House espera que sea, se convierte en esa "perra manipuladora" que él espera, tan solo buscando, esperando, rogando, para que él lo mire, y luego lo vuelva a mirar, y vea en él a quién no había visto desde que se casó hace tanto.

.

.

Muy de adolescente hormonada, se sabe, y se disculpa, pero es lo que hay. Y bueno que tal vez todos seamos a lo largo de nuestras vidas como adolescentes hormonadas que se reprimen de una forma u otra.

.

.

Como si importara.

.

.

Por que nada. Absolutamente nada importa más que este momento que le ha tocado presenciar en su visita al hospital en que está internado. Este pequeño quiebre en la mente de House que todos, psicólogos, médicos, prostitutas, taxistas, y bartenders, que todos absolutamente esperaban. El momento en que la mente de House dijera "ya basta" y lo dejara rendirse aunque fuera por un segundo.

.

.

Es gracioso.

.

.

El como todos esperan la caída del gigante.

.

.

Algunos para aprovecharse, otros para reír, y unos más para poder ayudarle, porque éstos últimos saben que la única oportunidad que tendrán siempre para ayudar será sólo si está a su nivel, o si está tan mal que su corazón o su cerebro o todo su ser están hechos pedazos, justo ahí, a tu lado, enseguida de tus pies.

.

.

Eso es también lo que le pasó a Wilson. Porque él simplemente no se esperaba esto. Jamás imaginó que viviera lo suficiente para recibir en sus propios dedos una lágrima de Gregory House, mucho menos para obtener después el corazón hecho pedazos del mismo sujeto. Como si él fuera alguna especie de salvador.

.

.

O de la única esperanza.

.

.

Pero. Con una mierda. Que él no era ningún santo, y House se veía completamente vulnerable con el rostro confundido ante las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos, y con ese traje blanco que le dejaba al descubierto su rodilla lastimada, la cual parecía un recordatorio eterno de que la vida no es fácil, pero _"hay que joderse y bailar"_ como dice Isabel Allende. La bata de un blanco casi puro, la mirada confundida y brillante de lágrimas que ni él mismo podía detener o comprender, esos ojos azules mirándolo impresionados, y era ya demasiado tiempo con el deseo latente, y con un demonio –o todo el infierno completo- le debía ese momento, Gregory House le debía al menos eso.

.

.

Aun así le impresionó de sobremanera sentir esos labios delgados aceptando y abriéndose ante él. Le estaba besando y –esto es lo absurdo de toda la situación- estaba siendo correspondido.

.

.

Sin embargo una molesta sensación en el pecho le recordó que debía respirar, y que no lo haría libremente mientras el corazón le bombeara a tal velocidad, o mientras la lengua de House se mostrara casi sumisa dentro de su boca. Lo que sucediera primero. El punto es la falta de oxigeno que le obligó a separarse, sólo lo justo, con dolor en el corazón, mejillas sonrojadas, temblor en las manos, y ese cliché de adolescente hormonal regresándole a la memoria, y sinceramente Wilson no se creía capaz de quedarse a sentir el golpe seco de las palabras burlescas que seguro tendría ya formándose en la punta de su lengua, así que prefirió alejarse comenzando la dolorosa misión de poner espacio entre los dos, pero pareciera que ese día era el día de las sorpresas inesperadas porque de alguna manera las manos de su amigo parecieran haberlo confundido con su viejo bastón ya que apresaron con fuerza la tela de su camisa haciéndolo tensarse al instante al venir acompañado este movimiento con tres palabras que seguro cualquier persona ha dicho en su vida pero que venidas de House, después de que fuera besado por el oncólogo, eran simplemente absurdas.

.

.

.

-No te vayas...

.

.

.

"_No te vayas_"

.

.

.

"_No te vayas", "no me dejes", "quédate conmigo", "estemos juntos en esto", "estoy perdido","se todo para mi", "déjame estar a tu lado", "se mi soporte"... _

.

.

"_ayúdame"… _

.

.

"_ámame"…_

.

.

"_déjame amarte"…_

.

.

.

Demasiadas palabras no dichas que pugnaban por salir a través de esa mirada azul, y Wilson lo entendió al pie de la letra (¿cómo no hacerlo si lleva tantos años sumergiéndose en esos ojos a cada minuto?)

.

-Malditos efectos secundarios… -añade House después de su petición anterior y desvía la mirada un segundo antes de recargar la cabeza en el hombro de Wilson y soltar un suspiro. Él lo abraza fuerte y le habla al oído.

.

-Al menos por hoy… por este minuto, acepta ser tú…

.

.

Una tibia humedad se le forma en el hombro y sonríe al saber que fue él. A él es a quien House eligió, de entre tantos que lo admiran y se preocupan por él, fue su hombro en el que decidió derramar su llanto escondido por tantos años.

.

.

-Si le cuentas a alguien esto te sacaré los ojos con un tenedor de pescado. –que en el lenguaje secreto de House bien podría significar un "déjame llorar, sólo déjame hacerlo", y así lo hace, Wilson asiente sobre su cabeza, y House llora hasta que sus ojos parecieran secarse, llora por su pierna, por el dolor permanente, por las alucinaciones, por el bebé de Cuddy, por Cuddy, por los pacientes que no pudo ni podrá salvar, por sus compañeros, por Kutner, por los amigos y los enemigos, pero más que nada, llora por la soledad que le aprieta fuerte el corazón.

.

.

Está solo.

.

.

House acepta por una vez esa realidad que él mismo se buscó, ese mundo real en el que está completamente solo.

.

.

-Estoy _contigo…_

.

.

Suelta una leve risa. Es cierto, no está tan solo como le gustaría pensar, él, Wilson, está a su lado como siempre lo ha estado.

.

.

Es sólo que la gente es así ¿sabes eso?, notan las cosas malas porque somos una raza completa de masoquistas a los que les encanta exhibir el dolor, y nos acostumbramos tanto a esto, que no notamos todo lo bueno que nos pasa. El 50% del día es bueno y el otro 50% es malo, o más bien el 5% es malo, y de eso el 4.9% depende de nuestra soberana estupidez… el ser humano es un ente estúpido que no nota lo que está ahí, debajo de sus narices.

.

.

Tantos años de sentirse sólo sin ver jamás a Wilson, ese oncólogo que siempre estuvo a su lado, con su mata de pelo despeinado y las corbatas de estampados ridículos, Wilson, el mismo que lo ha salvado innumerables veces de todo, hasta de si mismo; Wilson, quién acaba de robarle el único beso en su vida que ha logrado hacer que le tiemblen las piernas, el mismo Wilson al que está jalando de la nuca para volver a besar una y mil veces más, todas las que sean necesarias para que ese calorcillo que le nace en el pecho cuando lo tiene cerca se quede instalado ahí durante el máximo tiempo posible, o al menos hasta que su cerebro necio acepte decir esas dos palabras que realmente son desagradables y demasiado repetitivas aun cuando una vocecilla molesta y chillona en su cabeza le hagan pensar que eso es la clave del enigma actual, un par de palabras bien sencillas, agudas, terminación en vocal, sin acentos ni letras en desuso… _"Te amo"_, y a esta se le puede agregar otra frase aun más ñoña que la anterior "_Te amo, tanto que hasta duele_".

.

.

House lo dirá. En algún momento muy, pero muy lejano. Pero ¿ahora? No, ahora no es necesario, no ahora cuando el mundo pareciera estar cambiando, no en este momento en que él mismo pareciera exigirse el deber de cambiar. A House no le gusta cambiar, es difícil, y desagradable, y siempre duele de una manera incomoda y molesta. Sin embargo no puede negar algo bien sencillo: que el amar implica un cambio.

.

.

Y para él ya es tarde. Ama a Wilson. Como no amó a nadie. Con esa urgencia absurda y esa pasión desbordante, casi suicida.

.

.

Lo ama.

.

.

Que ridículo ¿no?

.

.

.

.


End file.
